


Angels & Heroes

by Waterkiss37



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7014628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterkiss37/pseuds/Waterkiss37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem I was inspired to write based on Lacqueluster's story for the Rare Pair Big Bang 2016 - Magic & Mayhem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels & Heroes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lacqueluster (GG_and_MM)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GG_and_MM/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Magic & Mayhem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6907252) by [GG_and_MM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GG_and_MM/pseuds/GG_and_MM), [lacqueluster (GG_and_MM)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GG_and_MM/pseuds/lacqueluster). 



Oh sing me a song of angels and heroes  
Bound together in love and war  
Of golden strands that shine in darkness  
Like a beacon on a treacherous shore

Oh tell me of how they were joined unwilling  
Their choice removed by fate's cruel twist  
And how the one, though strong and mighty  
Without the other could not exist

Oh sing of sorrow on moonlit rooftops  
Of joy found in cake and candy and pie  
Oh sing of the torment of unanswered prayers  
Of unfailing love found in dark whiskey eyes

Oh tell me again how they thought they had won  
When they each chose the other, lifeline be damned  
How the vengeful sisters dealt the final blow  
And broke them apart just how they had planned

Oh sing of the void left when true love is lost  
Of the unbearable absence of cheer  
And how on their own they both came to realize  
Their ultimate choice was so clear

Oh sing out the ending, remind me again  
Through all this how much they have grown  
Their fate, their love, their happy ever after  
The choice, in the end, was their own

 

5/22/16  
For Lacqueluster


End file.
